Roses and Memories
by Silent-Echo117
Summary: just a oneshot about Denmark and an OC. After coming home from grocery shopping, Val reflects on her life and finds a beautiful bouquet from someone special. Spending some time with her friends and family lost in memories, she thinks about the differences that have come around. human names and country names used. DenmarkxOC slight NorwayxOc


**AN: hey everybody! Thanks for taking a look at this piece! I wrote this forever ago, and finally decided to post it here! This was meant to be a little one shot, I might add onto it in the future, but I'm not sure I'll have an overly large amount of time, especially with school starting back up here! D: but if enough people read, I may add on! A huge thanks to my beta reader, who, as always, this story would not have been without! Mentions of adult themes, but don't get too excited, nothing more than mentions here. I do not own hetalia or any of its characters. Human and country names used in this fic and ocs. So read, enjoy, and please don't forget to make Miss Echo happy with some reviews!**

**Thanks**

Valeriya walked through the front door of her large home, using her foot to close it when she was all the way inside.

"I'm home!" she yelled as she entered the kitchen with the bags of groceries still in her hands. To her surprise, she was met by her tall blonde husband, his spiky hair even messier than when she'd left.

"hej kærlighed, back from the store already?" he smirked, his sweet, deep voice filling her ears.

He leaned down and smacked her soft pink lips with his own, starting to take the heavy bags from her.

They began putting things away when he noticed a familiar box in the bottom of one of the bags.

"Ah, planning to get frisky?~" he asked coyly, caging a long arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her back into his chest as he waved the box of Trojans in front of her face.

"Don't be absurd…they…weren't for us…?" she said in a question like tone.

"You've always been a bad liar." He said seductively, turning her around in his arms before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

She smacked his shoulder a few times, and he pulled back, panting.

"I'm going to take these to our room, then start supper, don't do anything stupid." She said playfully.

She ascended the tall set of stairs, and walked down the hall to the room she and Mathias shared. When she walked in, she noticed something, a dozen roses sitting on her side of the bed.

Picking up the delicate flowers, she examined the card.

_To my love, _

_Roses, they are much like you, beautiful and delicate, but strong and enduring. I love you. _

_-Mathias._

She smiled and hugged the flowers close to her. She put the condoms in the drawer of her nightstand, and headed for the door.

Walking out of their room, she wondered where that crazy man of hers had gotten off to.

She stopped as she heard murmurs coming from Sweden and Finland's bedroom.

Popping her head in, she saw Fitz and Tino sitting on the large bed, giggling about something.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked, coming closer to them, smiling brightly.

"oh, hello Valeriya, not much, we were just looking through some old photos, care to join us?" Tino said sweetly

"Sure! Thanks!" Fitz moved to the side and Val sat down on the side of the bed, still cradling the roses in her arms.

"Who got you the flowers val?" Fitz asked softly.

"Oh, these? Mathias got them for me. Aren't they lovely?" She smiled again.

They both nodded with muffled sounds as they flipped open the book.

They sat looking at the books for about an hour. They were full of photos of the group, ones from when she had just gotten into a relationship with her husband, and moved in with them.

There were also pictures of her and her best friend Fitz. She and Fitz had moved in a few years back before she had married Mathias, and he had married Lukas Bondevik.

"Well boys, I better go get these in some water, thanks for letting me hang out with you!" she waved to them as she exited the room.

When she entered the kitchen, she found a beautiful vase, and filled it with water, sliding the flowers in after.

After dinner was over, and everyone had cleaned up the mess, everyone headed to their bedrooms.

Val entered the bathroom as both she and Denmark slipped into their pajamas. Brushing her long raven hair, she called out to him.

"Thank you for the roses sweetie, they were beautiful." She said, he voice full of love.

Suddenly, he was behind her, wrapping both of his slender arms around her thin waist. She gazed at his shirtless torso in the mirror, and leaned back into him.

"oh, you liked them? Well, they're nowhere near as beautiful as you." He said before kissing her cheek, and unfolding his arms from around her. He yawned and made his way to their king sized bed. She watched as he slid under the covers and waited for her.

She flicked off the light and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up a picture frame on the nightstand. Inside of it was a picture of them on their wedding day. She gazed at it.

_Her long black tresses pinned back, and a long white veil tucked in her hair. The long white gown she had worn had an intricate bodice, and she held a bouquet of gorgeous red roses, just like the ones he had gotten for her today. That was the day she had become Valeriya Kohler. _

She felt his hand rubbing small circles on her back.

Sighing, she looked at the picture some more, _his arm was wrapped gracefully around her waist, a stunning smile adorning his lips._

Her fingers grazed over the glass, she looked at it one last time with half lidded eyes before setting it back in its place.

After she put it back on the wooden stand, she laid down under the covers, snuggling into Mathias' chest.

He gently draped his arm around her waist in his usual protective manner. Instinctively rubbing her back though her thin tank top, he felt her soft breathing on his chest. He knew she had drifted off into sleep, and he soon followed her lead.

**AN: phew! I'm sorry it was short and fairly unclear, but I appreciate you taking a look! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review, especially if you want this story to continue, I'd like to hear it! **


End file.
